Harmonys Chronicles (MLP:FIM head canon and Fimfiction project)
by Mr.Lily Green
Summary: History brings itself to princess Celestia thats even older than she is! She decides to read this information to the Mane 6. the thing is, how true is this piece of history? And why could the very Universe be at stake? And just who the hay is Mr. Green?


Mr. Lily Green is here! With a great project of MLP: FIM head canon! I assure you its going to be amazing! Read and have fun with an adventure of a life time!

Harmony's Chronicles

"Fight me Supreme Goddess!", a voice dripping with hatred said. "This universe is not fit for these pathetic Alicorns! They cannot keep control of the very universe they helped create; they are incapable and unfit!" he ranted. "This universe will be mine! And I will use this dark power to control it." He swore "You canno-"

"ARRAGANCE!", he was interrupted by a voice that shook the very universe! "Foolish second! What pleasure brings you to cause such chaos among the universe?!" "Control! Hatred of 'your' world drives me! So I tear away their powers! They do not deserve the sacred gifts you gave them. Their "sacrifice" adds to my power…" he said darkly.

"And yet you hate me so?" the entity quipped. The evil growled and it grew into a roar. "YES! I know of the devices you've made, the so-called "Elements of Harmony". The entity remained silent. "You are to use them to banish, and if needed, destroy me correct?" Silence was once again heard from the supreme goddess.

"Pfft Mwa hahahahahahahaaaa!" his laughter boomed, "Just as I thought! Great Omni-essence not only turns against me, but cowers behind weapons meant to defeat the likes of me!" his dark voice continued to mock and patronize Omni-essence. Her seemingly boundless patience was wearing thin, "And yet you call my acts foolish? I dare say, your actions are desperate and cowardice!" He opened his eyes wide, darkness flowed from them. He grew bolder and said, "YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE VERY THRONE YOU SIT UPON OMNI-ESSENCE!"

It was at that moment, the evil was tackled down by an inexplicable force. "You dare! YOU DARE!" The Supreme Goddess raged. Omni-Essence's form, a beauteous Alicorn with 8 wings and a hollow horn that emitted radiance beyond comparison, came from the heavens. Her face was stern with anger from such insults. He started coughing and said, "So…. She finally…..graces us with her presence…". "Grey Ar-""WRONG!" he shouted, recuperating from the blast. He finally stood tall and braved Omni-Essence,

"No longer am I the Grey Ark you used to know!" he said radically. "'Endays', the hatred, the anger, the true power I possess transcended me to that name and this form…." The now known 'Endays' seethed. He stood in an armor of darkness, a ruby red crown fitted his head, his legs had unnatural holes in them, his horn was like sword with clouds of darkness seeping off of it, his wings looked like that of a dragon, crystal was studded all around his armor. The very essence of existence he walked on faded into oblivion, his very presence darkened the sky to his will. "Ironic isn't it? Our final meeting place on your favorite world. Like what I've done with it? I call it Silver 4th Sky…." He mocked. Omni-essence's facial features gloomed, "What is the matter, almighty goddess?" he spat. "No more charm in that light?"

His evil power changed him. It wasn't until a realization came to her; he created evil! He invented the very thought it! It was no wonder the thought of calling him evil felt so natural. "You… You finally created the forbidden force…The evil…." Omni-Essence sputtered. Endays' grin broadened, his eyes widened crazily! "Heh heh heh…. Ha ha ha….MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed maniacally. His 'jealousy' of Omni-Essence, his 'lust' for power, his 'greed' for control….

He then smirked darkly, "Maybe evil is what this world needs…. To subjugate the Alicorns, now ponies, to my will…", his 'hatred' toward the world. He spoke again, "Now I'm being merciful towards your children" he said, pacing around poor Omni-Essence. "Originally, I had planned to eradicate them all and destroy everything they had created and start from a clean slate…." He continued, "but" he said now walking closer to Omni-Essence, "but, you can be part of it." He swooned. "You can be the lead star of all, with me" he said softly. Omni-Essence wasn't the type to be swayed, but right now, she just wanted Grey Ark back. "Let us go together, Omni-Essence." He reached out his hoof to her, beckoning for her to follow him. She bowed her head and closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hoof. "Come on, together the world will be in perfect evil.." their hooves were about to touch…..

…

…

….

"MWA HA HA HAAAA!"

…..

Omni-Essence…..

Have you done the unthinkable?

…

Blood remains in his hooves… You do understand that right?

….

Love will be stolen for the use of power….

…

Chaos will reign upon the universe as a way of life….

….

Darkness and slavery will be forever…

….

Bodies upon Bodies for trivial things

…..

…

What have you done?

Darkness….

…Fear

Destruction…..

…..Chaos

….

….

…..

…..

EVIL

…..

…

…

…

….

…

See now where your internal struggle has taken you?

…

Has the future scene frightened you yet?

…..

YOU

READER,

MUST

SHOUT

THE

NAME

OMNI-ESSENCE

SAVE

HER

NOW!

…

Well done and a fine choice…..

Just when she was about touch him, she opened her eyes and blasted him away. "ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHH" he wailed as he flew from the blast. "I see nothing but darkness and discord in that future!" Omni-essence shouted with righteousness. "You stealing love to gain power! Causing the universe to be in chaos and spreading evil darkness across the COSMOS!" A giant explosion of darkness came from the impact area, Endays Shouted, "Fine then, deny my offer. Just remember the destruction of this world will be on your head, and your end will be eternal!" and with that, Omni-essence teleported the both of them in a dimension with no sense time. Here is where the battle of the final destiny will take place with Omni-Essence and here near equivalent for over two thousand years…

Endays lay in defeat, huffing harshly, his time was up and he knew it. Omni-Essence stood over him in victory, taking the both of them back to the new world. She called the Glass heart family over to her location. "What has happened my Goddess?" the leader said, looking at Endays. "Pure evil at its fullest…" Omni-Essence muttered angrily. Omni-Essence then summoned the Elements of Harmony, "Draw the Glass hearts I have bestowed upon thee dear family!" They did so without hesitation. "I…Will return….., to destroy the elements in physical and the final Glass heart…and then the universe!" he cursed. "Seal him into the highest peak of the new world!" Omni-Essence commanded. "But my Goddess!" the head of the family objected. "Nay! Do as you are told!" Omni-Essence shouted. "Very well my Goddess." They all said.

"So says I…for as the elements exist my power will never cease…..vowed to destruction and control among the world. I will defeat all that is good: destroy the balance known as harmony!" He vowed harshly. Omni-Essence pulsed a huge amount of pressure on Endays, knocking him unconscious. "Silence…."Hushed Omni-Essence.


End file.
